Phantom Balloon Boy
Were you looking for BB from the second game? Ph. BB= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged BB. Appearance Phantom BB is essentially the same model as BB from the second game, but he lacks eyes and has two white buttons (like in The Office in Five Nights At Freddy's 2). He instead has small, glowing, white irises similar to Springtrap and is missing both his "Balloons!" sign and balloon. Phantom BB also looks to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. Locations Phantom BB will sometimes appear and block a camera's view. The most frequent cameras that he appears at are CAM 07, CAM 09 and CAM 10. If the player does not switch cameras or lower the monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in The Office and jumpscare the player as soon as the Monitor is lowered. But he also doesn't appear in any of Vent CAMs. Behavior Balloon Boy is notably more sinister and aggressive than he was in the second game. Phantom BB lacks a movement pattern, but instead randomly blocks the Monitor view with his face, the frequency of which increasing as the week progresses. If the player does not change camera views before retracting the Monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in The Office and proceed to lunge at them with a scream, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system. The time allotted to change cameras before his jumpscare decreases as the week progresses. Audio The sound Phantom BB makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Trivia *Unlike the original BB, Phantom BB has a jumpscare. It is the opposite situation of The Puppet and Mangle having a jumpscare in the second game and their phantom counterparts lacking them in the third game. **Unlike BB from the second game, Phantom BB has the ability to open his mouth during the jumpscare. This is possibly for aesthetic purposes. **BB is the only phantom animatronic to open its mouth downward. **Unlike Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, and Phantom Freddy, BB's mouth is not hung open. **Most likely, Phantom BB's mouth is plastic, and his mouth is seen open, like the original BB. **Although his mouth opens, Phantom BB's mouth appears to open directly downwards instead of appearing to open on a hinge. *Occasionally on the mobile version, Phantom BB may retract the Monitor, allowing no time for the player to change the cameras and avoid his jumpscare. **There is a rare chance that, when Phantom BB's face appears on the Monitor, that the Monitor may have a video error and cause this. *This is the first instance of BB not retaining his animatronic eyes, albeit a phantom version of him. *The texture of Phantom BB while blocking the camera's view is identical to the one from the game's fourth teaser image with the exception of lacking white irises and the bottom half of his jaw. *Phantom BB is one of the two phantoms whose jumpscare is triggered by viewing them in the camera for too long, the other being Phantom Chica. *Phantom BB is one of the only two characters in the third game that can be seen in more than one camera, the other being Springtrap. *Phantom BB is the only phantom animatronic to lack any eyes on any camera. *Phantom BB is the only phantom animatronic to share a human appearance. *It is entirely possible for Phantom BB, Phantom Chica and Phantom Puppet to appear on the cameras in one run and potentially attack the player at once, as seen here (5:48). *Phantom BB's model on the Extra menu and in his first frame of his jumpscare are in a different position. **In his first frame of his jumpscare, he is seen standing close in front of the player. **On the Extra menu, his model is seen standing from a little far distance. **Another difference is that his appearance in The Office is that he is almost covered in a shadow, and on the Extra menu, his burnt-like color is seen. *If the player has changed cameras quick enough, then returns to the camera that Phantom BB appeared, he will not appear there. *Phantom BB is one of the six Phantom Animatronics not to appear in the "Thank You!" image of Scott Cawthon. **This could possibly mean that they are really unreal like the Nightmare Animatronics from the fourth game meaning this is just merely a hallucination of the player. ***However, the Nightmare Animatronics still appear in the image even if it's just the player's imagination as they also looks unreal because of the way they look like. *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remaints of the original character they represent are at. Phantom Chica and Phantom BB are the only exceptions. |-|Gallery = Gameplay PhantomBBCloseUp.png|Texture of Phantom BB blocking the camera's view. phantom bb in office.png|Phantom BB in the Office. Miscellaneous Guesswho.jpg|Phantom BB in the fourth teaser. GlEldqB.jpg|Phantom BB on the Extra menu. Brightened Guesswho!.jpg|Phantom BB in the fourth teaser, brightened and saturated for clarity. PhantomBBBrightened.png|Phantom BB, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Phantoms Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Animatronics